Rural Panic
Rural Panic is a Survival map featured in Zombie Panic: Source. About Rural Panic is a medium-sized open map, situated atop a foggy green countryside hill in the night. The map consists of four main buildings: a farmhouse, a barn, a shack, and a garage beside a grain silo. The majority of the items spawn in the barn and the farmhouse, and the majority of the players spawn on top of the hill by the garage while the zombies spawn behind the farmhouse. Objectives Survivors * Survive Zombies * Kill the survivors Strategy Survivors * Always keep your eyes peeled. This is a large map and an observant player can spot zombies approaching from the fog by keeping a keen eye out for the undead. * Search the barn quickly. Grab whatever supplies you can from the barn and try to exit as quickly as you can, unless you plan to camp in the barn. * If you are walking outdoors, stay far from the buildings so you can see the zombies coming from further away, as opposed to being attacked immediately by a zombie lurking behind a door frame. * Do not camp the farm house. While camping is incredibly easy to do in the barn, it is not recommended in the house as the interior is very small and there are many tight corners. Zombies * Get to the barn before the humans do. If you can successfully sneak in unnoticed you may be able to attack any off-guard humans who walk into the barn searching for supplies. * If you are walking outside, walk along side the buildings to avoid being spotted easily like you would be if walking in the middle of the open. Version History * ZPS_Ruralpanic was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 2.1. * ZPS_Ruralpanic received an update in version 3.0. Trivia * Rural Panic is an accurate recreation of the 1990 remake of George A. Romero's Night of the Living Dead. * If one were to wait in the area by the shack, thunder, a train passing in the distance, and a helicopter flying overhead can be heard. Interestingly enough rain can be heard, despite the lack of rain present on the map. * If players spend time in the barn, these noises can also be heard, as well as a rather creepy ambient noise of a woman's ghostly crying. The ghostly crying noise is taken from the level "We don't go to Ravenholm" from Half-Life 2. * In the basement of the barn there are two sealed, metal doors which require many swipes from a zombie's claw to destroy. Behind these doors is a rather disturbing scene of a corpse severed into two pieces hanging from meat-hooks above a tub with streaks of blood smeared across the walls and floors. Whether the corpse is supposed to be a zombie's or a human's hinting that the barn holds a dark history is unknown. * There is also a skull in the toilet in the house for unknown reasons. It is likely to set the ominous mood of the map. Gallery 2012-11-12_00028.jpg|The garage, grain silo, and barn 2012-11-12_00029.jpg|The house, barn, and grain silo 2012-11-12_00031.jpg|The interior of the shack 2012-11-12_00032.jpg|The interior of the barn, showing three of the four levels of it (basement not pictured) 2012-11-12_00034.jpg|The attic of the farmhouse 2012-11-12_00033.jpg|The inside of the farmhouse, note the tight quarters 2012-11-12_00035.jpg|The basement of the house 2012-11-12_00036.jpg|The butcher room in the basement of the barn behind a sealed door 2012-11-12_00037.jpg|Another view of the butcher room 2013-02-18_00013.jpg|The road 2013-02-18_00014.jpg|The top of the hill 2013-02-18_00015.jpg|The barn and the shack 2013-02-18_00016.jpg|The barn by the cliff 2013-02-18_00018.jpg|The back corner of the house 2013-02-18_00017.jpg|The house's bathroom Category:Maps